Successive generations of portable electronic devices tend to trend smaller in size while provide increased performance. As electronic components are designed smaller in size and incorporate sophisticated and complex technology, the demands on the associated power supply usually increase. For instance, the power supply may need to occupy less volume or possess a smaller footprint so that the overall device can accommodate the additional technology or decrease in overall size. Further, the additional technology may require that the power supply last for longer periods of time or that power be delivered at uniform rates for steady electronic component performance.
One example of a power supply is a fuel cell system. A fuel cell system may include one or more fuel cell layers, each layer including one or more anodes and cathodes with an electrolyte membrane disposed between the anode(s) and cathode(s). A small, layered fuel cell system must be robust, while accommodating the reduced space requirements.
Maintaining consistent performance of a planar fuel cell across a wide range of operating conditions presents a difficult technical challenge, particularly for systems used in small handheld electronics where space constraints limit the size of the system.
A need exists for small layered fuel cell systems that are robust.